onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hattori
}} Hattori (ハットリ, Hattori) is Rob Lucci's pet pigeon. Appearance Hattori is a white pigeon and is always seen wearing a light red tie while Lucci was undercover as a shipwright and a black one afterwards. He wore a light green coat identical to his master's while Lucci wore his during the Sea Train ride to Enies Lobby and the meeting at the Tower of Justice. Gallery Personality Why Hattori is with Lucci is unknown considering the man's reputation as a heartless mass-murderer, though Lucci has had him since he was a child. He apparently is not afraid of Lucci and is very loyal to him, as he stays close to his master even in dangerous situations like the Buster Call. He even attemped to bandage him after his fight with Luffy. When Lucci is not fighting, Hattori is usually perched on his master's right shoulder. Lucci would have had to express some emotions to blend in with citizens while undercover, but Hattori did this for him as his ventriloquist dummy; this allowed Lucci to be somewhat sociable while at the same time remain emotionless. While Hattori reverts to being an ordinary pigeon after Lucci was revealed to be an assassin, he occasionally exhibits human traits such as drinking from a cup. Powers and Abilities Hattori does not seem to have any combat abilities, and in battle, tends to fly out of the way, generally hovering around in a circle like a bird of prey until the fight is over. He does, however, seem to be incredibly intelligent, able to understand human mannerisms and can mimic them as part of Rob Lucci's ventriloquism act in Water 7, such as moving his beak in sync with Lucci's words and moving his wings around like human arms, as well as facial expressions. Whether Hattori is able to guess a human's next actions or if this is just part of his bond with Lucci is unknown. History Water 7 During Lucci's time at Water 7, Hattori was used as part of a ventriloquism act his master developed; in which Hattori was completely in sync with him, as he was able to move his beak and make gestures with his wings to match everything Lucci says without his master having to do anything. CP9's Independent Report After the Buster Call, he is seen with the rest of CP9 as they used the Sea Train tracks to escape the pursuing Marines Spandam sent so he could blame the agents for his failed mission. They reached St. Poplar where the agents worked as street performers (Kalifa as a street cleaner) to pay for Lucci's medical fees. He has apparently been following them around the town as he was seen being fed by Kumadori. He was at the window when Lucci awoke, clearly very happy that his master had finally awaken after the epic battle with Luffy. After Lucci was discharged from the hospital, Hattori returned to his perch on his master's shoulder. CP9 decided to go bowling to celebrate Lucci's recovery, but the game was interrupted when the Candy Pirates invaded St. Poplar. Lucci dealt excessive justice to the captain, for which they had to leave the town. They used the pirate's ship and returned to their homeland where they watched the future generation of CP9 being trained, until Captain Very Good came to capture them. As CP9 fought and defeated the unit, Lucci contacted a crippled Spandam to say that they would be coming for him. They then used Very Good's ship to go after their former director. Merchandise Hattori was one of five notable One Piece animals featured in Banpresto's 2006 Chopper&Animals keyholder set. He was also part of a similar line of Banpresto prize plushies - the Chopper&Animals Riku no Doubutsu (Land Animals) series. However, above all, he is most frequently represented alongside Rob Lucci in figures. Trivia *Some cultures do not differentiate between doves and pigeons; " is the Japanese word for both. Should Hattori be considered a dove, then he can be seen as an irony on his master's bloodlust; doves, especially all-white ones like Hattori, are often used as symbols of love and peace. References Site Navigation ca:Hattori it:Hattori es:Hattori Category:Male Category:Pets Category:CP9 Category:Former Galley-La Company Employees Category:Water 7 Characters Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists